


Trapped In This Body

by SteadyLittleSoldier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Black Swan - Freeform, Dancer, Ficlet, M/M, Wizard, ballet!lock, balletlock, curse, johnlockau, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteadyLittleSoldier/pseuds/SteadyLittleSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A silly little ficlet I wrote as a back story of my <a href="http://th08.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2015/009/0/8/trapped_in_this_body_by_steadylittlesoldier-d8d71hp.jpg">sketch</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4omnq4YETA">Soundtrack</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Trapped In This Body

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little ficlet I wrote as a back story of my [sketch](http://th08.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2015/009/0/8/trapped_in_this_body_by_steadylittlesoldier-d8d71hp.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4omnq4YETA)

There lived a little boy named Sherlock, who loved another little boy, who was called John. They used to dance together; their tender feet stumping on the floor with coupled harmony, while John took Sherlock's hands in his.

John grew up to be a man with a golden soul, and Sherlock became more stiff and distant, but altogether more skilled and graceful a dancer. Although his love for John remained as such. His feelings towards his childhood friend grew even stronger with age.

There also lived a wicked man, because every fairy tale needs a good, old fashioned villain. He was brilliant, ruthless and was gifted with formidable magical powers. He was sometimes called _'The Man With The Key'_ , for nobody knew his name; and those who did, did not dare to utter it. Because he had caused calamities beyond imagining, and people dreaded him.

But Sherlock discovered him, and with his brilliant mind, found out all about his heinous works. The man came to know about the proficiency and brilliance of Sherlock, and instead of loathing him, he began to desire the graceful dancer with utmost rapacity.

When proposed to work alongside the wicked man and to be bound with him, Sherlock looked at his lover with pride and turned the proposal down.

The wicked man's fury was inestimable that day. He felt humiliated by the rejection and slowly grew vengeful towards the person who dared to turn him down. So he planed and planed for days to display his immense wrath.

On a winter's night, in the dead of night, the wicked man crept into the room John and Sherlock were sleeping. While John was dreaming of their souls dancing together, out of these bodies, out in space as star dust, the wicked man slipped out a sharp knife and sliced John's throat.

The whole region quivered with the wicked man's triumphant laughter as John's golden soul glowed and seeped out of the body.

Sherlock threw himself upon the lifeless body of his lover, petrified with shock, and wished to die with him, for his soul would not survive without its golden mate. But the wicked man had different plans for him, his resolve was to make Sherlock's soul suffer. So he cursed Sherlock with immortality. And no matter how much he endeavored to end himself and release his soul from this body so it could be with its mate again, he wouldn't be able to so. He was trapped in this body, in this world, separated from his lover. And now every time he weeps for his lost lover and his soul yearns for its mate, Sherlock slowly but excruciatingly sprouts wings of a black swan.


End file.
